1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waste treating device, and more particularly to a device for treating waste from wash basin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical wash basins comprise grate means for preventing large substances from passing into the waste pipe and choking the waste pipe. However, the collected waste are disposed away and may not be treated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wash basins.